clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
V2V Beach
V2V Beach, formerly Verun Beach, is a wide and beautiful somehow non-snowy beach lying across the whole island of V2V. Background It came along when V2V was founded by the penguins in the old 1960s. It was said that the beach contained a small pearl in the underground soil of the beach, and protects the beach to this day. Anyway, the beach became popular when V2V Hotel was built for tourists to enter. It experianced a downfall in the 1980s, thus they makeovered the island into a hot, funky beach site for hotties in the 1990s. Places There are many shops, places, restaurants and more in the beach. West Coast The west coast is popular for it's quiet shores, only containing the two shops located convieniently beside the exit of the path leading there. *West Coast Store For The Drinks And More-- is the only beverage kiosk in that very area. *Onimorour-- a strange house built at the area. It seemed like someone was living there, and it's quite damp and hollow if you ever go inside. Seriously, after looking from the outside. North Coast This is where the port stands. A couple of other stalls are found to decor with the East Coast and South Coast. *V2V Port-- the seaport whereby boats enter thru and fro. *Port Centre-- a small, wide and one-story building located for touirsts to dine and shop upon both entering and exiting the island. *Rent and Buy!!! (North)-- an average stall both renting and selling materials for doing water sports (surfboards, swimboards, tubes etc.). East Coast The place where all teens hang out! This is party zone, people (term)! Adults also hang out here too. *Rent and Buy!!! (East)--as above. *Beverage Kiosk on the Far West-- This is where one out of five beverage kiosks are located. *Emerald Bar-- a bar selling western food. Located ten meters from BKFW^^^ *Alustudut. Emixico Auro-- a Mexican restaurant. It's buissness is sometimes poor, sometimes great. *Beverage Kiosk on the Western Areas-- another beverage kiosk. This one happens to sell spoilt Polka-Pola, whereby they are dipped into a styrofoam box, and later will be splashed onto the worst mountain built by three contestants in a sandcastle game. *Snickeroo-Coffee-- a coffee bar. It's the only one on the island selling coffee, the only exceptions are the ones included in restaurants. *SurfingClasses-- a surfing class taught by pros. Each session depends. You could sign for a: Hour Lesson, Half-Day Lesson (reccomended) and a Full-Day Lesson (reccommended). They also provide materials for water sports. *Omniroque Pub-- one out of three pubs for hanging out and watching football matches from the State of Skippy903. *Elstraive Connectionxes-- a company located there. *Oriental Cuisine-- a restaurant located near the middle. *Middlestreet-- a shopping street located exactly in the middle *MiddleKiosk (Beverage Kiosk on the Middle)-- the local beverage kiosk in the middle. *Elmo's Pub-- a pub located in the west of the west. *Loxemontation Library and Bookstore-- a library and bookstore located there. *V2V Amusments-- a small and quite short pathway leading to the amusment park and shopping street. *Krork Pub--the third pub located there. It's the final pub to be built in the beach. *Beverage Kiosk on the East-- as what it always say. --Many Things Later-- *Beverage Kiosk on the Far East-- look above. --Many Things Later-- *V2V Cafe-- one out of two cafes in the island. It is located further into the east. South Coast To be told! TBT! See Also *V2V Category:Rooms